


Touch

by Shania16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Pining, Protective Bucky Barnes, Shy, Slow Burn, Sweet Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shania16/pseuds/Shania16
Summary: Different ways Bucky shows affection towards you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	Touch

It was movie night at the compound, which usually lead to arguments over who sat where and what movie to watch . You were quick to claim your spot in the corner of the sectional, which would allow you to stretch you legs out.

You felt someone plop down next to you, quickly realizing it was Wanda, you gave her a small smile and offered to share you fuzzy blanket, which she obliged.

The rest of the sectional filled up quickly as the others brought snacks and drinks with them and settled in. "One person is missing" you thought to yourself. Before you could count heads you felt hands lifting your legs and placing them on their lap. 

You looked over, slightly startled, relaxing when you saw who it was. I guess the only spot left was either there or the floor. You tried to pull your legs off their lap and sit fold your legs underneath you, but hands grabbed at you ankles before you could do so.

You caught eyes with each other, having a silent conversation. 'I can move' you motioned. 'You don't have to' he motioned back, his hands still holding your ankles but more gently. He turned his head to the screen to see what movie was chosen for that night. 

You looked at his profile for a few more moments, studying his features, before turning you head to the screen as well. 

It was Wanda's turn to choose the movie, which meant you would be watching a musical. A few groans were heard as the title screen popped up, but they were quickly shushed as the movie was starting.

You rather enjoyed musicals so you were very invested in the movie. You became distracted about 20 minutes into the movie, however. You felt movement on your leg, which caused you to look away from the movie. You noticed that the fingers still around your ankles were tapping along to the beat of the song playing.

You weren't sure if he even noticed he was doing it. His face looked so enamored by the movie playing and you realized that this was the first time you've seen him enjoying movie night. 

You were so caught up staring at his face that you didn't notice him slowly turning his head to face you. Once you caught his eyes you quickly turned back to the movie, a blush slowly rising on your cheeks. You saw him let out a small smile out of the corner of your eye as he turned his head back to the movie.

You spent the rest of the night with your feet in his lap, his hands on your ankles, and you eventually fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A team bonding experience" is what Steve kept calling it. He wanted the team to go out to the lake and have some fun for once. You didn't disagree with him, it was a good idea. Most days everyone was either at the compound or on a mission, so it was nice to go out and enjoy the sun.

However, you were terrified of being in open water, even if it was shallow or clear. You wouldn't even let your toes get wet. 

This didn't stop you from having fun though. You participated in a game of volleyball and helped Clint grill some food for everyone. 

Everyone found a spot to eat their food, either at the picnic table or on their towels. You decided to sit on a towel next to Wanda and Natasha, and all the boys sat at the table.

You couldn't help but glance at the boys, happy that they were all joking around with each other. You focused your attention back to the girls, who were discussing which food they liked better, burgers or hot dogs. You weighed in on your opinion and reason why, which lead to playful arguing. 

After everyone finished eating they decided to go back in the lake. Since you had no desire to go near the water you grabbed a book out of your bag. You got on your towel and began reading, blocking out the screams of laughter coming from the water. 

Since the sun was getting close to setting, the team decided to build a fire before it got dark. 

The fire was blazing and everyone either was making themselves s'mores or was drinking beer. You sat in a circle around the fire, you were between Bruce and Bucky. The conversation was light, everyone telling a funny story about one of the team members. 

The darker it got the chillier you became. Not that it was necessarily cold, but you were only wearing shorts and a tank top. The fire was keeping your front half warm, but the breeze was blowing against your back, making your skin erupt in goose bumps.

You scooted closer to the fire slightly trying to warm yourself up. Suddenly, an arm was wrapping around you shoulders, tugging you closer to the person on your left.

You looked up at Bucky in question, but he was pretending to listen to Steve's story about Sam, a small smile on his face as he ignored your questioning look. You looked away from him, biting your lip to keep from smiling, and turned to look at Sam who was interjecting Steve's story to give his side.

You found yourself warming up with his arm around you. It didn't leave your shoulders until it was time to go back to the compound. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This was a bad idea" you thought to yourself. You were on a mission with Clint, Wanda, and Bucky. The mission was supposed to be a quick, get the Intel and get out. There was a lot of muscle guarding the warehouse, however, which you quickly discovered after being there for less than 5 minutes. 

You were in charge of getting to the information off of the computers while to others stood guard and kept you from being attacked. The office was kept on the third floor of the warehouse. While getting in the office was easy, you knew leaving was going to be difficult.

Working as quickly as you could, you got the information downloaded to your flash drive. As you got ready to leave you heard footsteps pounding up the stairs towards the office. You couldn't decipher how many guards there were coming towards you.

You knew you had two options. Either take your chances with the guards or jump out of the window that overlooked the warehouse. Not knowing how many guards there were, you took your chances with busting through the window. You saw a pile of crates that you decided you should aim to land on.

You quickly grabbed a chair and threw it at the window, watching the glass shatter. You took a running start and jumped out of the window landing harshly on the crates below. Your body screamed in pain, your right shoulder taking most of the impact.

You quickly found you feet and jumped to the ground hiding yourself behind the crates. You communicated to your team that you got the information and needed to get out of there.

The jet was on the roof with Clint, who was keeping watch from above. He informed the team that he would meet them on the ground. 

As you stood to move towards the exit, you came face-to-face with one of the guards. Luckily, he didn't have a gun. Unluckily, he had a knife and was charging towards you. You took out your knife and skillfully blocked his motions to hurt you. Your shoulder was on fire, but you knew you had to keep fighting.

The guard took a jab at your injured shoulder, which caused you to crumble in pain. Before you hit the floor you made sure to knock his legs out from under him causing him to fall. What you didn't anticipate was him falling on top of you and stabbing you in the leg in the process. 

You screamed in pain but kept fighting. It was just you and the guard still on top of you fighting to get the upper hand. A gunshot stilled your movements and the guard went limp on top of you.

You quickly looked up to see Bucky still pointing his gun at the, now dead, guard, anger encasing his face. You pushed the guard off of you and moved to stand up. You couldn't, however, due to the knife still in your leg. Bucky acted quickly and picked you up bridal style and ran to the exit to get on the jet. 

You were relieved to see the rest of the team was on board and ready to take off. Now that you weren't in survival mode, your body decided to let you know how much pain it was in. You immediately started crying as the pain became unbearable. Wanda quickly wrapped you leg to slow the bleeding, but the knife would have to stay as to not cause further damage.

Clint announced that we would arrive at the compound in just over an hour and the medical staff was waiting for your arrival.

You leaned your head back against the seat trying to focus on anything but the pain. A large hand grabbed your left hand, and gently brought it up to their mouth to give it a kiss, trying to comfort you. You lifted your head and met Bucky's eyes, which were filled with worry. 

You tried to give him a small smile but it turned into a grimace as another wave of pain shot through you leg. You clenched your eyes shut and leaned your head back against the seat again, trying to focus on your breathing.

Small circles were being rubbed into the back of your hand, as well as the occasional kiss. 

After the jet landed, you were put on a stretcher and taken to the med bay, your left hand being held the entire time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took you a few weeks to recover from your last mission. Your stab wound healed faster than your dislocated shoulder. The pain was the worst at night since it hurt to lay on it, which meant you weren't sleeping very well. 

It was currently just after 5 a.m. and you decided that you would go on a walk to try to tire out your body. You got dressed and put on your sling, which the doctor required you to wear. You made you way to the kitchen to get a water bottle when you noticed someone was already in there. 

Upon further inspection, you realized that it was Bucky, who looked like he was about to work out. His eyes caught yours and looked at you in question. You explain that you wanted to go for a walk since you couldn't sleep. 

You both stood in the kitchen quietly for a moment, just gazing at each other. He broke the silence and asked if he could join you, which you agreed to, and made your way out of the compound. 

You walked in silence as you watched the sky slowly get light as the sun began to rise. 

You knew that he set the walking pace slower than normal for your benefit, keeping in mind of your previously injured leg. You appreciated his thoughtfulness since you knew too much physical activity would bring a dull ache to your leg.

Your hands kept brushing each others as you continued to walk. You were about to set your pace a step away from him when he suddenly slid his hand into yours, intertwining your fingers together. You looked down at your joined hands then your gaze rose to meet his eyes. You both held eye contact for a few seconds before turning your heads to face forward, blush creeping up on your cheeks and you softly smiled.

You continued your walk in silence, still holding hands, and eventually made you way back to the compound. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were sitting out on the balcony one evening after dinner. It felt good outside so you grabbed you earphones and a sketchbook. You mouthed the lyrics to the music playing as you sketched the skyline, sitting on one of the cushioned benches.

With you focus on the view in front of you, you didn't notice that someone came out to join you. Only when you felt someone sit down next to you did you look up. You took out one of your earbuds in acknowledgment to his presence. 

He didn't say anything, instead he took the earbud out of your hand and placed it in his own ear. The action surprised you slightly but you just turned back to your drawing.

You realized that he probably didn't know the music you were listening to, so you handed him your phone to let him pick the music. You knew Natasha showed him how to look up music so you left him to do so.

As you continued sketching you heard the song change. You paused your movements, trying to recognize the song. Hearing the quality of the instruments playing in the background, you realized that it was probably a song from the 40's. As soon as the artist started singing the lyrics your stomach started fluttering. 

The sound of their voice on top of the beautiful lyrics they were singing made you decide that it was one of the most lovely songs you had ever heard. 

You put you pencil and sketchbook down on the bench next to you, wanting to be fully engrossed in listening to this song. You didn't notice but you body began to sway along to the music.

Bucky was watching you move to the music and held out his hand for you to grab. You did so, though you were slightly confused. As you grasped his hand he stood up and pulled you to your feet. 

He then grabbed your other hand and placed it on his shoulder. He placed his free hand on your waist and began swaying. You began slow dancing around the balcony with him, your heart fluttering. Your head was tucked against his chest, trying to hide your blushing smile. 

You could feel vibrations against your cheek as he hummed along to the music. You closed your eyes, wanting to engrave this moment in you brain so you could remember it forever.

After the song ended, another one started playing, and it was even more beautiful than the last. As you continued slow dancing you felt him place a tender kiss to the top of your head.

You stayed on the balcony for about an hour before it became too chilly, and you begrudgingly made your way inside, neither of you wanting the night to end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were definitely sick, you decided as you threw up for the fourth time that day. You had a suspicion that you had the flu. How you got it you had no idea, all you knew is that you were miserable. 

You decided to just try to sleep the day away in hopes that it would make you feel even slightly better. You made sure to keep a trashcan next to your bed, just in case. 

You woke up to someone touching your forehead, their cool hand feeling good against your hot skin. It took you a minute to open you eyes to look at them. A you opened your eyes you noticed that Bucky was sitting on your bed, his eyebrows scrunched together in concern.

You groaned as a sudden wave a nausea tore through your body and you rushed to your bathroom, making it to the toilet barely in time. You felt your hair being pulled back as you emptied your stomach. Once you finished you leaned back and whined. You hated how awful you felt, and wanted it to be over already.

You felt a hand gently rubbing circles on your back, trying to comfort you. You leaned into the touch and sighed. After a few minutes you felt yourself starting to drift off into sleep. You felt Bucky pick you up and carry you to your bed, making sure to leave you facing the trashcan before leaving the room.

You woke up a few hours later to the smell of food. As you opened your eyes you saw that Bucky was holding a tray of soup and crackers. He placed the tray on your lap after you sat up. 

You didn't know if you would be able to keep the food down but you knew you had to eat something. Grabbing the spoon, you slowly began to eat the soup, which was actually delicious. You shot Bucky a look of appreciation, which he waved off.

You were able to eat most of the soup and crackers before you pushed it away, not wanting to upset your stomach. Bucky took the tray for you and took it back to the kitchen. 

Once he returned, he sat next to you on the bed, urging you to lay down again. Once you head hit the pillow he began softly running his hands through your hair. You thought he would leave after a few minutes but he stayed with you.

You tiredly told him you were going back to sleep, thinking that he would leave the room, but he just nodded his head and continued playing with your hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was pouring rain, as it has been all day. It was also freezing outside, which made you want to cuddle up under a blanket and lounge on the couch all day. You also had the urge to bake. Deciding you wanted something sweet and chocolaty you made your way to the kitchen.

You were dressing for comfort today, wearing leggings, fuzzy socks, and an over sized sweatshirt. You got out all the ingredients, tied your hair up. and got to work.

You worked silently, enjoying the soft sound of rain outside. You just started mixing together the ingredients when someone joined you in the kitchen. Looking up, you saw those familiar blue eyes and gave him a small smile, which he returned. He sat at the island and watched you work, fascinated at how easy you made it look. 

You subconsciously began humming a tune as you started to spread the mixture onto the pan. Bucky immediately recognized the tune and softly smiled. It was one of the songs you danced to on the balcony.

You had listened to that song just about everyday since that night happened, unable to get the moment out of your head. Bucky took out his phone as you put the pan in the oven, setting a timer for 15 minutes. Your turned back to him just as the opening notes of the song started playing.

You froze as you heard the familiar music, looking at him in shock. He was still holding a soft smile as he got out of his chair and walked towards you. You didn't move still frozen as the music played.

Feeling his hand grab yours pulled you out of shock. He gently grabbed your other hand and placed it on his shoulder. He put his free hand on your waist and led you around the kitchen, slow dancing once again. 

You could feel your cheeks grow warm and tried to hide your face against his chest but he stopped you. His hand moved from your waist to cup your cheek, his thumb rubbing soft circles against your skin. Your eyes met his and it felt like the world around you had stopped. 

Your slow dancing had become more of a sway as you looked into each others eyes. You could feel him pressing himself closer to you, until you bodies were flushed against each other. 

You felt like you were standing there for hours, just holding each other. Suddenly, you both stopped swaying and stood still. You noticed that Bucky's face was inching towards yours, slowly, like he was waiting for you to say something. When you stayed quiet, he leaned in even further, taking a glace at your lips. Your breath hitched as his lips were just inches away from yours. 

You felt your eyes flutter close as you felt his breath on your face. You felt his nose graze yours as he tilted his head, lips ready to meet yours. Your could feel the brush of his lips against yours when a sudden noise made you both jump back. The timer for the oven had gone off.

You stepped away from him, grabbing an oven mitt, and took the pan out of the oven. Placing it of the counter, you turned to look at him, and saw that he moved back to his seat at the island, looking down at his phone.

Trying to mask your disappointment you turned back around to cut up the fresh baked goods. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The music was playing softly in the background as you put together lunch for yourself. You had been alone in the compound for a few days now, since everyone else was on a mission. You didn't mind the quiet that came with being alone, in fact, you embraced it. Usually when everyone was here it was loud and chaotic. 

As the music played you softly sang along as you stirred the pot on the stove. You were in your own word when you cooked, which is probably why you didn't hear the elevator doors open.

You only noticed the other person in the room when they wrapped their arms around your torso from behind. You jumped at first, startled, but quickly relaxed as you realized who it was. Without a word you placed one of your hands over his, your way of acknowledging him without saying anything.

After a minute he nuzzled his nose against you neck and let out a sigh of relief. You knew that he needed to just hold you to help him relax, especially after a hard mission.

A few minutes went by and suddenly he gently turned you around so you were face-to-face. You were finally able to look into those beautiful blue eyes that made your stomach flutter like a teenager with a crush. 

"Hi." you exhaled softly, while taking in all the bruises and cuts that scattered that beautiful face.

"Hi." he repeated back to you quietly, exhaustion weighing down his voice. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against yours, he took a few deep breaths, just taking in your scent. You brought on of your hands up and gently placed it on his cheek, slowly rubbing your thumb against one of the bruises.

His breath halted as you touched his skin, not because it hurt, but rather because he craved your touch.

He opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly to slowly press a gentle kiss on your forehead, which made you blush, then he took a step back to let you continue cooking. He made his way around the counter to sit at the island. His body groaned as he sat down, feeling the exhaustion deep in his bones.

He didn't say anything as you finished making lunch. You put the food on two plates instead of one and handed him one as you sat next to him at the island. You knew he never ate enough when he went away, too focused on completing the mission.

You ate quietly next to each other, just enjoying each others company, the music still playing in the background. 

You felt his hand settle on your knee, a gesture that you knew meant 'thank you'. You just placed your hand on top of his, your silent way of saying 'you're welcome'. You both continued eating in silence, hands still connected. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had been crying for a few minutes now, ever since you got off the phone with your mom. She just told you that your granddad passed away earlier that day, heart attack. 

You were in a meeting with your team when you stepped out to take the call. Hearing her upset tone made you fill with worry as you left the building, not wanting the team to over hear. You knew you couldn't go back inside until the tears stopped, you didn't think you could handle their questions.

You had been gone for about 20 minutes when they sent Steve to see what was taking you so long. He found you outside, still sobbing. He pulled you into his arms and asked what happened. You struggled to get it out but he go the gist. Steve told you he would get someone to take you home so you could be with your family.

You hugged him tighter and he held you until you calmed down enough to go inside and pack. 

Steve told the team the news, and they agreed that you need to go home. He privately asked Bucky if he would escort you home. Bucky easily agreed, the worry settled in the pit of his stomach as he grew concerned for you.

Bucky found you in your room, packing. As soon as you saw him, you ran over and collapsed in his arms, sobs racking through your body. He just held onto you tightly, whispering reassurances in your ear. He held onto you for almost half an hour, just letting you cry as much as you needed to. 

He hated that he couldn't do much of anything to make you feel better. Knowing that the only thing that helps with that kind of news is time. As you pulled away from him, your sobs becoming sniffles, your hand reached out towards his. Grabbing his hand and giving it a slight squeeze, a thank you, and turning around to continue packing. 

He took your bag for you as he lead you to the car. Once you both got into the car and started driving he put a comforting hand on your leg, drawing circles with his thumb. After a few minutes he felt you take hold of his hand with both of yours. 

He glanced over at you every few minutes, to make sure you were doing okay. You spent most of the ride looking at your lap as you gently played with his fingers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had been having trouble sleeping ever since the funeral. Usually you moved to the couch at some point in the night, falling asleep after watching a movie. You always woke up either covered in a blanket or back in your own bed. 

Tonight was no different, it was almost 4 a.m. and you were feeling restless. You got up and moved to the living room, only to find Bucky already on the couch. He lifted his head as you entered the room, like he was waiting for you to join him at some point. 

Wordlessly, you plopped down next to him and leaned against his shoulder, immediately finding comfort against him. Noticing how you were falling asleep, he decided to carry you back to your room. 

He put you down on your bed and took a step back, trying to leave you to sleep, but you grabbed his hand. "Stay?" you whispered to him, eyes meeting his. He nodded in agreement and lied down next to you. Both of you were on your backs, not touching each other.

He didn't think he'd be able to sleep like this, not with you so close to him. Suddenly, he felt you turn towards him and place you arm across his chest. He froze when he felt this, unsure how to respond. You just sleepily cuddled closer to him as you slowly fell asleep.

Bucky took this moment to look at you. You looked beautiful when you were asleep, like all your stress washed away and you were finally at peace. His heart fluttered when he thought about how much he liked being next to you in bed.

He reached over and slowly ran his fingers through your hair, finally relaxing enough to fall asleep with you in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Music played throughout the compound, filling the place with holiday cheer. It was finally December and everyone was excited for Christmas. The team took it upon themselves to decorate the compound, much to Tony's dismay. It's not like he didn't enjoy the decorations, he just thought they were cheesy.

Well, you liked them so that's all you cared about. You were currently in the living room, hanging lights above the windows to give the room some extra glow. Most of the team had gone out to shop for presents. You already bought all of your presents, having done so almost a month ago, even though you got teased for it.

At least you didn't have to deal with the holiday shoppers like the rest of the team does. You were humming along to the festive music, admiring your work. You opened the balcony door to go put some decorations outside, trying to ignore the cold. You lasted about five minutes before you started shaking. Heading back inside, you went to sit in front of the fire place, trying to warm back up. 

It didn't take long since the heat was also blasting throughout the compound. You decided that hot chocolate would be a perfect drink to have right now. 

As you made you way to the kitchen you nearly bumped into Bucky, who was heading to the living room. You both let out a small laugh after almost running into each other. Bucky's laugh ceased suddenly, which made you stop. He was looking up, his expression unreadable. You followed his gaze and that's when you saw it.

Right above you was a mistletoe, hanging right in the doorway. You both stared at it for a good minute, unsure. You slowly brought your gaze back down facing him slowly brought his gaze to look at you.

Your breath caught in your throat as he looked into you eyes. You didn't realize he was slowly inching closer to you until his body was touching yours. His hands reached for yours, gently holding them. He brought your hands up and placed them on his shoulders. 

Then his hands gently cupped your checks, like your skin was going to burn his. He just took a minute to take in your beauty, eyes bouncing around your face. His eyes finally landed on your parted lips and his gaze flicked back up to meet your eyes. He did that a few times, slowly looking at your eyes then lips, eyes then lips.

Before you knew it he was leaning forward, slowly. You closed your eyes when you felt his breath on your lips. You felt his nose brush against yours, and finally, his lips met yours.

You felt like you had been waiting for this moment your whole life. The kiss was very slow and gentle, both of you unsure but still wanting. As he moved his lips across yours, you felt your entire body tingle, this moment better than you dreamed it would be.

You both just stood in the doorway, kissing like you had all the time in the world. You could feel his hand cupping your cheeks more firmly and you responded by moving your arms to wrap around his neck, wanting to be closer to him as you embrace this moment. One of his hands traveled to the base of your neck so he could hold you face closer to his.

You both eventually pulled back and locked eyes with each other. His face slowly broke out into a smile that you couldn't help but reciprocate. You wrapped you arms around his torso and pulled him in for a hug, with his arms wrapping around your shoulders. 

You rested your head against his chest as you both gently swayed back and forth, feeling calm as you listen to his heart beat.


End file.
